


Sushi

by evenifidieitsjimin



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, BTS fluff, Eating out, F/M, Fluff, Jimin being a tease, Jimin being awkward af, Jimin being dirty-minded, Jimin ending being dominant af damn, Jimin starting off as awkward and sweet, Just everything basically, Reader being awkward af too, Romantic Comedy, Shameless Smut, Smut, The smut is in chapter 2 aight, blowjob, bts angst, bts imagine, bts scenario, bts smut, dom!jimin, or top!Jimin and bottom!Reader, sub!Reader, whatever it is that you desire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenifidieitsjimin/pseuds/evenifidieitsjimin
Summary: You meet Jimin at your work at a café and you guys eventually go out on a very cute date. In the end, the tension rises a bit and he decides to take you back to his place.





	1. Sushi Date It Is

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on AO3 and I still have to figure out how this whole site works, but I'll get there aight.

With slow steps, you dragged your feet towards the bathroom, feeling really tired from the nap you just woke up from. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to sleep before a date, but you couldn’t help yourself as you had woken up really early for work. A small smile played upon your lips as you thought about it, work. It’s where you met him.

❀

_‘’Y/N! A caramel macchiato!’’ your co-worker yelled from the counter as you hastily wiped away the mess you just made._

_‘’Coming right at ya,’’ you just told him, still wiping the counter and now also the floor, as coffee dripped from the edges. Brown droplets splashed in front of your white shoes, almost making them brown too, but with a few more wipes it looked like nothing was ever there._

_A heavy sigh left your mouth and you heard a shy voice speaking a few metres away from you._

_‘’Please, t-take your time,’’ the voice said as you whipped your head around, gazing at the guy to which the voice belonged with surprised eyes. When you met his eyes, your heart was about the burst and you could feel your head getting lighter._

_Warm, chocolate brown eyes, a bit puffy and a face handsome as hell. Lips plump at first, but when his mouth went upwards, the cutest smile ever appeared, making his eyes smile as well. You had no idea how a stranger could make you feel all giddy, but he did. His ash blonde hair fell in front of his face in various ways, and it gave him this chill and cute vibe._

_Oh Jesus, Lord, save me._

_‘’R-Right,’’ you stuttered too and nodded, turning your back to him as you started to work on his caramel macchiato. Without ever facing him again in the process of making it, your started to fiddle with your apron and you felt your cheeks warm up a bit._

_Cut the crap, Y/N! Focus!_

_You took a deep breath as you grabbed the saucer with his cup on top of it, adding a cookie or two and finally bringing it to the counter, facing him again._

_‘’There you go,’’ you said, trying to sound a bit more confident than a few minutes ago, and he smiled looking down at his cup, before some kind of emotion flashed across his face. He was… confused?_

_‘’Y-You forgot to drizzle some caramel on top,’’ he quietly said, an even more shy smile appearing as he looked at you, warm eyes meeting you._

_The realisation hit you hard and you gasped slightly, immediately backing up a bit and grabbing the bottle with caramel. You then started to drizzle some stuff on top of the macchiato, ending up with what looked like some stars and… was that a heart?_

_‘’Oh, shit, I’m sorry, I didn’t… It wasn’t my intention to… Okay, here you go,’’ you sheepishly pushed the cup over to his side and he looked down, the smile never disappearing and he picked it up with much confidence all of a sudden._

_‘’Why, thank you,’’ he then said, giving you a smooth wink as he started to walk away from you. He sat down at a table by the window and he planted his butt on the chair and the cup on the table, putting his phone right next to it and his bag on the side of his stool. You heard him sigh and you watched the same smile appearing again as he looked down at his coffee._

_With a blush you turned around and wanted to punch yourself in the face for being so stupid and clumsy. He just happened to be a very cute, nice, patient and shy boy, it was bound to happen that you’d get distracted easily. The sudden boost of confidence at the end, with that wink, was surprising you though and you wanted to disappear in a hole right there and then. Luckily, you didn’t faint and stood foot._

_After that, the boy came back every single day. Well, not that you worked every single day, but your co-workers just happened to tell you and he sometimes asked if you were working sometime soon. Over time, you learned his name was Jimin and he was not even that older than you, less than a year. He always ordered something new and different, lowkey getting on your nerves with it, but in the end it was worth it and he always gave you compliments. It made the butterflies in your stomach hit every corner and place there was._

_It went on like that for about two weeks, until one day he slipped you a note with digits written on them, giving his signature wink again. He hastily said goodbye and a ‘’see ya tomorrow!’’ before leaving the café._

_With a blush you put the paper with his phone number deep into your pocket and when it was evening and you were done showering, you started to text him. It was the beginning of something new. What the thing you two had, you didn’t know that yet, but after only a week of texting and getting to know each other a lot better, Jimin waited up for you after your shift. It was only 1 PM when you were done for the day and as you walked towards the door, Jimin casually slipped his body in front yours, making you halt._

_‘’Hey,’’ you said, almost breathless at his usual, handsome appearance. He always dressed so casual, so fashionable, it was amazing. Why he showed so much interest in a potato like you, you had no idea._

_‘’Hey,’’ he said, voice lower than usual, ‘’I wanted to ask you something.’’_

_You noticed how close he was, so you took a step back, but somehow, not even noticeable, he took a small step forward. He had this confident yet anxious aura around him, making you wonder what was going on as you slowly nodded._

_‘’What’s up?’’_

_‘’W-Well… Uh, I was wondering if you… If you possibly want…’’ He stopped mid-sentence as he looked at you rather curiously, because your eyes had already widened and your mouth was slightly opened by now. But he quickly shook his head, not wanting to get distracted at this point._

_‘’Y/N, would you, like to go, on a date, with me, this Saturday?’’ he said and he paused briefly between every phrase before closing his eyes. A breath of relief escaped his lips and a whisper was next. ‘’There, I said it.’’_

_All you could do was stare at him, really taken aback by it. He just asked you out for a date. A real, proper date. You had to be honest with this; you never met a guy doing that so you seriously had no idea what to say but the next couple of words._

_‘’I like sushi.’’_

_Oh Jesus, you just really fucked it up, didn’t you? Who would answer such a thing to a boy asking you out on a date? And for the second time in just a few weeks, Jimin made you wanting to punch yourself in the face once again._

_All he did though, was snicker and he pushed his hands into his pockets, before he started to wobble back and forth on his feet really cute._

_‘’Sushi date it is,’’ he then said, ‘’I’ll text you.’’ That’s when he decided to leave you, you being totally flabbergasted in front of the entrance of the café, as you watched him making his way down the street until you couldn’t find his very recognizable blonde locks anymore. After a good twenty seconds of complete silence, you started to squeal and jump up and down a little, until your co-worker called your name and you looked at him, wide-eyed, but he just smiled, waving you off._

_‘’Just go already.’’_

_You nodded, stepping out of the café with the biggest smile ever, and nothing could take the happiness away you felt right now._

❀

A sigh left your mouth as you watched your phone light up, a text message from Jimin appearing.

 

 

> _Jimin-ah: 7:30 ;-) im about to leave, see you in a bit [7:04pm]_

Shit, fuck, fuck. You had less than 30 minutes to do a shitload of stuff, so after you replied to him with a kiss-smiley (yes, you were already at that stage), you started to throw some make-up on your face and threw your hair into a classy ponytail. As you eyed yourself one last time in the mirror and you noticed how slaying your winged-eyeliner looked, you whistled and your mouth grimaced impressively.

‘’Damn girl,’’ you whispered to your reflection, before giving your phone a glance and you saw it was 7:24 already. You weren’t even dressed yet!

You rushed towards your bedroom, careful not to stumble over anything as you heard your roommate in his room when you walked past his room.

‘’Yah, Taehyung, I’m about to go- Oh, hey Jungkook,’’ you casually greeted the boys as you saw they were playing Overwatch. Of fucking course. You slightly eye rolled, but didn’t want them to see it.

Taehyung turned around and wasn’t even taken aback by your almost bare body, you both being completely used to it now. He was already seeing some girl too, just like you were. He was your best friend and you never thought of something more with him.

‘’A date with Jimin?’’ Taehyung started to wiggle with his eyebrows and a wink followed, meaning it was just him messing around. You chuckled and nodded, noticing Jungkook was still in some sort of trance with the game. Not that you minded, it was quite funny to watch, really.

Taehyung followed your gaze and laughed a bit. ‘’This kid is obsessed, I’m telling you,’’ he said, slightly nudging a dazed Jungkook, but he still didn’t respond as he continued to play the game. You both shrugged at the same time and smiled at how cute the boy was with his healthy obsession called Overwatch.

‘’See you later,’’ you then said, leaving the room as you heard Taehyung scream: ‘’Don’t return until you got laid.’’

Another eye roll and a sigh later, you entered your room and the clock beside your bed informed you it was two minutes until Jimin could arrive. You hastily put on the clothes which were luckily already prepared by yourself, letting it be just a casual, tight dress and some fancy heels. Although you wouldn’t be walking in them for too long, they really matched with your outfit and damn, what a killer heels they were.

Only a few seconds after you put on the second shoe, a few knocks could be heard from the front door of the shared apartment and you couldn’t help but smile, getting real excited now.

As you were about to leave your room and turn to the left, to stand directly in front of the door, some quick footsteps and a strong force pushed you against the wall, laughter filling the air. Then the door opened and right in front of your eyes (and Taehyung’s) stood the most handsome man you had ever met.

‘’Aish, Jimin! It’s Jimin, right?’’ Taehyung said as you groaned, a pout on your red lips as you felt two hands on both your shoulders. You cocked up an eyebrow and looked up at Jungkook, who comforted you as he saw how hard Taehyung pushed you.

‘’You okay?’’ he asked you and you nodded, which made his hands fall back beside his body. You then focused back on Taehyung and Jimin and Jimin awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, a blush on his face.

‘’Yeah,’’ he answered before his gaze slid to you, eyes widening and you saw how he sucked in a breath. Taehyung saw it too and finally gave you a look.

‘’Woah there, how about no? Your fucking tit-‘’

You shut him up with your hands and pulled him back. Taehyung wouldn’t be Taehyung without licking your hand and you pulled back, totally grossed out by his action.

‘’Ew, dude,’’ you commented, wiping your hand over his clothed arm as he snickered. Then he looked at Jimin again and pointed his finger at him.

‘’You better be very, very, very careful with Y/N. Or else…’’ He waved with his finger and you pushed him even more away as you gave Jungkook a look. He immediately understood it and hooked his arm into Tae’s.

‘’Gotta go mate, Overwatch is waiting!’’

And with that, they finally disappeared into Taehyung’s room again. You let out a heavy sigh and turned around, a very uncomfortable Jimin still standing in the opening of the front door. You felt really guilty and walked to him. But somehow he managed to shake off the awkward demeanour and he smoothly grabbed your hand, you halting your actions.

You gave him a confused look, but he just brought your hand to his lips and he kissed it sweetly.

At that exact moment your soul left your body.

‘’You look really beautiful tonight, Y/N,’’ he said, warmth lacing his voice and it was just as low as the time he asked you out on a date.

You couldn’t help but giggle and he slowly let go of your hand. You then finally took a glance at him, admiring how chic he looked in that black sweater with a high collar. The white accents matched his earrings somehow, and his black jeans and shiny shoes almost made you faint.

He was just so handsome!

‘’Jimin, look at yourself! You are so handsome, I still don’t get it. Why’d you go on a date with me?’’ you chuckled, finally stepping out of the apartment after grabbing your bag with all the things you needed. You heard him laugh lowly and he put his hands in his pockets again, following you as you both walked out of the building.

You chatted about some nonsense along the way, the usual stuff, just like the way you texted until he parked his car right in front of this fancy sushi restaurant.

‘’You weren’t joking around when you told me it’d be a sushi date,’’ you said, probably sounding a bit amazed as you were about to step out of the car. But a hand on your knee stopped you and Jimin looked at you.

‘’Please let me be a gentleman,’’ he joked as you started to laughed, gesturing for him to do his thing as he quickly hopped out of the car, walking around the car to get to your side. He opened the car door and lent you a hand as you stepped out of the vehicle. When you finally stood on the pavement, Jimin locked his car and smoothly wrapped an arm around your waist. You already felt the electricity cursing through your body, first by your hip, then your side as you were pulled into Jimin’s body and the next thing that happened, was that just everything started to tingle.

With the deepest colour red painted on your cheeks, you both set in foot in the restaurant and Jimin walked with you to the woman controlling the reservations and tables.

‘’Park Jimin,’’ he nonchalantly said and you felt how his grip around your waist tightened a bit. You didn’t know why, but it felt nice at how protectively he was about you almost immediately. And you didn’t mind leaning a bit more into him as the lady led you to your table.

You eventually ended up somewhere in the corner of the restaurant, also sitting by the window as you gasped at the lovely view you had. The moon was shining brightly onto the water of the river streaming through the city and many lights lit up the sides of the water.

‘’Dude, this is amazing,’’ you said, not really knowing what to say furthermore as Jimin laughed at you calling him dude. He gently pulled your chair back and pushed it back when you were about to sit down. When he finally sat down, he took a look at the view himself.

‘’Yeah dude,’’ he replied, throwing you a smirk as he nodded, ‘’although the view’s beautiful, I think you’re way prettier.’’

‘’Stop! I’m already blushing and soon I’ll look like a tomato, oh my god,’’ you gasped, clasping your hands onto your cheeks as you somehow looked shocked at him.

He managed to let a giggle slip his mouth, but before he could respond with another compliment just to tease you, a waitress stood right next to you and held a notepad. She took one glance at you and then only looked at Jimin when taking your orders for the drinks.

Jimin gave you a brief glance before he ordered a whole bottle of some white wine you didn’t know a thing about, but you let it slide as the waitress wrote it down. Then she gave you both a menu to fill in your sushi choices and the quantities of it.

‘’Bro, a whole bottle of wine?’’ you asked him while he smiled bare-teethed, still looking down at his menu while filling in some things. He just ignored your question and asked you to share some stuff with him about your choices and what you liked so much about the nigari you choose. He genuinely looked interested in the things you said and the stories you had experienced before with ordering certain stuff.

At a certain point, Jimin even put down his pencil and just stared at you, while you rambled about that one time your friend was a newbie to sushi and she ordered anago. It was the worst decision ever, because she nearly choked at the taste of it. You had warned her though, but your friend was feeling wild and yet, she regretted it very much later on.

Jimin smiled all the way through your talk, the way your body and head moved with everything you told; your facial expressions as you tried to imitate your friend; your hands waving up and down. It was mesmerizing, really.

‘’Jimin?’’ you eventually said, done with filling in the menu as you chuckled at the dazed boy.

With your voice calling out his name, he snapped out of his trance and he shook his eyes. He felt the blood rushing to his cheeks and he grabbed his pencil again.

‘’Yeah, right. Uh… I-I hope everything ended well, with y-your friend,’’ he stuttered as he finished up filling in his choices. You knitted your eyebrows together and pressed your lips into a thin line to prevent them from smiling too broad. Of course you had noticed the way he looked at you, the whole time, but you were too caught up in the story and actually enjoyed it; how he looked at you. It made your heart go wild and you still felt it beating rapidly.

At that very moment, the same waitress returned with the bottle of wine and two glasses as she concurrently took your orders with her. Another waiter came by to bring you two some miso soup, and you unknowingly licked your lips at the sight of the delicious soup.

‘’Y/N? You okay?’’ you heard Jimin say and as you looked up, you saw him gulp and suck in a breath again. What was up with him?

‘’Yeah, I’m just really hungry,’’ you admitted, rubbing your hands together before putting your hands on both sides of the bowl. Jimin followed your lead and then you looked at each other like it was some sort of race that was about to start.

In your head you counted to three and almost simultaneously you brought the bowl to your lips, taking a very small sip.

Regret washed over your face as you hadn’t really noticed how hot the bowl actually was, so it felt like you were sipping fucking lava. Jimin had the same kind of reaction and hissed, putting the bowl back swiftly and clasping his hands together in between his thighs. He sat up straight and bit his lip, whispering: ‘’Fuck,’’ before filling up both glasses with wine.

You both took a few sips very fast to cool down your mouths and tongues, but you drank it a little too fast and so, you started to choke. You coughed and brought your hand to your poor heart, acting like you were about to die.

‘’I can see… the white… the white light,’’ you whispered dramatically and you slumped back into your seat and Jimin jumped out his seat, panic washing over him after he heard your words.

‘’Y/N? Y/N?!’’ he said, kneeling down next to you and putting his hands on your arm and thigh, before his hand on your arm went to the small of your back to help you lean forward as you started to cough less and less. Eventually, the coughing had ended and Jimin was circling his hand around your back in a soothing way, still kneeled down beside you with a very worried face.

The whole restaurant was basically looking now, but he didn’t have a care in the world for that. He just wanted to make sure you were okay. Your face was still red and your eyes were puffy, the tears that escaped your eyes now dried up on your cheeks. Man, the spicy stuff hadn’t even arrived yet and you were already choking on some wine.

Way to go.

‘’I just… I’ve got to use the bathroom real quick,’’ you announced and Jimin nodded, understanding it as he went back to his seat. He looked really nervous all of a sudden, and still concerned about you of course. His worried eyes followed you all the way to the bathroom, until you walked along the corridor and ended up facing yourself in the mirror.

‘’The fuck, Y/N. What the fuck?’’ you started to scold at yourself and how dumb you were for choking on wine. Although it was somehow cute and flattering how Jimin immediately went to your side to help you and that he took care of you, you couldn’t get over the fact at how embarrassing it was.

‘’C’mon, you got this,’’ you whispered, but you gasped lightly as you saw your left winged eye-liner was a bit smudged and another cry left your mouth.

Jimin somehow managed to hear that cry and he stopped midway taking a sip from his drink, eyeing the bathroom. His eyebrow went upwards and he silently sent prayers to God for you being alright in there. If he only knew the cries were for your ruined make-up (which Jimin probably wouldn’t even notice).

You tried to fix it, but it went in vain. So, with a groan you left the bathroom and halfway walking towards the table, you just kicked out your heels because those were annoying the shit out of you.

With an amused expression, Jimin watched you kicking of your shoes and he somehow liked how honest you were with your body and stuff. He thought back about you saying why he would go out on a date with you, and he seriously had to stop himself from listing all the things he started to like about you in the past couple of weeks.

When you arrived at the table again and you put your shoes right next to your chair, Jimin asked you if you were okay now, and you nodded with a sigh. ‘’Yeah, I’m fine now,’’ you smiled and you looked at him, relief washing over his face.

‘’Good.’’

After a while, more small talks and finally finishing both your miso soups, the real food came. The sushi you had ordered arrived on wooden boards and you started to rub your hands together again. Before you attacked the food, you took one last sip from your wine and as Jimin refilled your glasses, you secretly put a piece into your mouth.

‘’Hey, that’s rude. Starting without me,’’ Jimin laughed as he put the bottle of wine back. He grabbed his chopsticks and then put something in his own mouth. The way he did that, with his eyes widened and making it look like he was really munching it, made you laugh and squint your eyes at him.

And that’s how the rest of your dinner went basically, filled with laughter and chatters. The wine helped you both getting a bit loose and you basically started to forget about how there were other people around you, having way too much fun.

At one point, you were asked for a dessert and Jimin asked for some mochi ice creams. You gave him a questionable look as you had no idea what those were, but he only said you should trust him on this one. With a shrug, you leaned forward again and placed your hand on the table, the other one grabbing your glass of wine. That’s when you noticed you almost reached the end of the bottle, and you widened your eyes.

‘’Jimin,’’ you said, which made him look up.

‘’Yeah?’’

‘’The bottle of wine’s empty,’’ you said with a blank face and now Jimin leaned forward too, squinting his eyes a bit as he placed his hand on the table. His fingertips slightly brushed against yours, and the same electricity returned just like at the beginning of the evening.

‘’Aish, pity. After this, we could go to my place, I have some more over there?’’ he proposed and you with your tipsy mind just nodded bluntly. Jimin nodded too and he leaned back again, but his hand never pulling back again.

Somehow, after that, it went silent for a bit, you both looking at the view once again. It was 9:30 PM by now, the restaurant got emptier. It was still full of life though, but just less than at the time when you arrived.

Jimin his hand managed to wrap itself around yours, and this gesture made you look away from the moon. A sly smile appeared as soon as you saw and felt how well your hands fit into each other. Jimin grinned as leaned forward.

‘’Did I already tell you how beautiful you look?’’ he murmured again and you giggled.

‘’Only about eight thousand times, not a biggie,’’ you said and he laughed along, giving your hand a squeeze. Your heartbeat quickened again and even though the date started out rather awkward with you choking, you really did have fun. You really liked Jimin and how he made clear he accepted you just the way you are. Your imperfections were to him your perfections.

In the end, the dessert arrived and you got all excited when you saw how the mochi ice creams looked like profiteroles and marshmallows combined.

‘’Shit, that looks good,’’ you said and although your stomach protested to receive any more food, your hand already flew towards the plate. However, Jimin was the first one to get there and he picked one up to bring it to your mouth. Your other hands were still holding onto each other as you obediently took a bite from the food, immediately wanting more.

‘’Feed me the whole thing, oh my god, this is good,’’ you softly moaned as Jimin tried to hold in his giggles while putting the rest of the mochi ice cream into your mouth. You accidently closed your mouth around the tip of Jimin’s finger and with a pop he pulled his hand back again slightly.

His eyes were widened and his hand stopped mid-air, while he was watching you taking another mochi ice cream by yourself.

With a fucked up, dirty mind he hastily put his hands back on his thighs as he craned his neck to look out of the window. He tried to think of other things, like rainbows and unicorns while he heard you eat the dessert all by yourself. It was just all of a sudden at how he lost his appetite for the food, but he just couldn’t help himself. Why was he being so stupid?

‘’Jimin, here, have one,’’ you said and he looked back at you. The plate only had a few left and that somehow made him laugh, as he looked at the mochi ice cream in your hand.

‘’Alright,’’ he said, heartbeat finally calming down and thoughts straight again as he reached out for the food on your hand.

‘’Wait, no, I want to feed it to you too,’’ you then said, twisting the ball so it was in between your index finger and thumb. You motioned for him to open up his mouth and as he did, he couldn’t help it but wrap his lips a little further than around the dessert. Your heart missed a beat at the feeling of his warm, plump lips and while his teeth took over the mochi ice cream, you slowly retracted your hand.

You both finished up the dessert silently, somehow in a complete daze and Jimin ended up paying for the dinner. You didn’t protest, because your thoughts were somewhere else and you weren’t listening at all at the conversation Jimin had with the waitress. With slow hands you put your heels back on and you dusted off your dress.

Jimin held out his hooked arm and you hooked your own in it as you both classily left the restaurant.

The nigh life of the city was about to start, and there were already screaming teenagers sauntering across the street. From several directions there was music playing in bars and clubs and you had the urge to visit some with Jimin, but you had made other plans already. He pulled you along towards his car and you both stepped inside the vehicle. Without saying another word, Jimin put the radio on and one of the albums of The Neighbourhood started to play.

‘’I didn’t think you’d be the kind of the guy to listen to these kind of songs,’’ you snickered, while Jimin started to drum along the beat on the steering wheel with ‘Prey’ with his fingers. You started to study them, staring at each ring wrapped around different fingers and you started to wonder what the meaning behind those could be. The way his fingers would grip the steering wheel as he took a turn to the left; how smoothly he moved his hand; how his fingers tapped along the rhythm of the music. It was fascinating, really. You loved how cute and somewhat small they were and you noticed you started to fall for the little things with Jimin.

The car ride was silent and relaxing, the silence not awkward at all as Jimin sometimes hummed along with the music, which managed to keep you awake.

A sigh left your mouth as lanterns flashed by your eyes, shining bright upon your face. It was at this very moment that Jimin looked sideways for a moment. His heart melted a bit at the sight of you staring out of the window, looking a bit zoned out and absent. Even though he looked straight ahead of him again very quickly, he had the image printed out in his head, and he made a note to himself to take a picture of you the next time it happened.

It’s when the music got louder, raindrops fell from the sky and Jimin drove onto the highway when this really relaxing mood took over both of you. Jimin took your hand and snaked his own arm around yours, before finally intertwining your fingers with his. You let it all happen with a smile and you sighed, somewhat satisfied.

‘’I had fun tonight,’’ you then said and Jimin hummed, the music a bit softer now.

‘’Me too, Y/N,’’ he said, sounding like he totally agreed with you and he looked at you shortly. ‘’I hope we can continue doing… this.’’ He gestured to your intertwined hands and you nodded.

‘’Yeah, I’d like that.’’


	2. Sushi 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin takes you home after a successful date and can’t help it his dirty thoughts are taking over him.

It was almost 11 pm when the vehicle finally came to a halt. You guys have been jamming to different songs from _The Neighbourhood_ along the way, you getting surprised with how well Jimin knew the lyrics. _And_ of course you got surprised at his amazing voice.

‘’Jimin! I didn’t know you could sing! Damn fine,’’ you complimented him and you gave him a shove against his arm. He sheepishly started to grin and looked out of his car window.

‘’Yeah, I wouldn’t be so sure of that. I think there are better singers out there,’’ he replied and a silence fell upon you two. Only the soft rain, ticking on the windows and roof, but later on thunder and lightning was added to it.

The first lightning made Jimin look up and he unbuckled his seatbelt. You started to struggle with yours, eyes and mind not that clear anymore, because you may have drank a bit too much wine. You didn’t recall Jimin drinking that much, but at the date one of the things you talked about, was how he wasn’t planning on drinking too much. He had to drive to his home in the end of course.

‘’Here, let me help you,’’ you heard Jimin say and his hands came in sight, touching yours as he unbuckled your seatbelt. Your eyes widened a bit and you coughed, climbing out of the car quickly and closing the door behind you. Jimin stepped out too and at that very moment, another lightning lit up the sky.

‘’Come on!’’ Jimin said and you started to inspect your surroundings. You were standing in front of an apartment complex, similar to your own but more luxurious. Were those penthouses? Jimin had already walked inside, so you hopped along and were just in time, because from that moment on it started to pour like crazy outside.

‘’Wow,’’ Jimin snickered at the sight of the rain and then he looked at you. He felt how his heart missed a beat and that he couldn’t maintain himself much longer.

So he grabbed your hand and yanked you along with him, you letting out an yelp. It made him smile, but that didn’t make him slow down. Finally entering a lift, he pressed the 5th button and the lift started to move. This giddy feeling in your lower stomach started to bubble out, which resulted in a random giggle escaping from your lips.

Jimin, still holding onto your hand, looked at you and frowned. ‘’What’s up?’’

You glanced at him and shrugged. ‘’Nothing, just a funny feeling.’’

He smiled and bit his lip, wondering how such a cute and pretty girl had accepted his offer to go on a date with him. It was a miracle, really. Because he thought he was an anti-social kid and he wasn’t really busy with dating and stuff. He was more focused on school, his dancing lessons and just building up his career.

After only 30 seconds, the lift stopped moving and opened its doors. Jimin was the first to walk out, pulling you along as he started to search for his keys in his pocket. When finally finding the damn things, he tried to open the door with just one hand and simultaneously trying not to make much noise.

In contrast, there was you, by now a giggling mess at how clumsy Jimin was acting. He smirked, feeling very embarrassed but he succeeded after a while. He pulled you into his apartment and turned on the lights. The whole room lit up and you gasped slightly. Although it was just as big as Taehyung’s and yours, the apartment was way more modern and luxurious. The furniture was classy, just like Jimin, and it looked like he got a lot of money.

‘’Dude, this looks so expensive! Where did you get all the money from?’’ you asked him and he shrugged casually, pouting a bit.

‘’My parents, I guess? I mean, I do work too, a lot, but they’ve always supported me. I owe them a lot,’’ he nodded and he threw his keys on a table close by the front door, before he went into another room

You being all curious followed him, and you ended up in a very beautiful kitchen. It was furnished so well and you had the weird urge to bake some cake right now. But you saw Jimin taking out some wine from one of the cabinets and he shortly looked at it. He nodded and said: ‘’This will do.’’

With a curious look you stared at the wine and smiled. ‘’That’s my favourite!’’

Jimin started to laughed and fist pumped the air. ‘’Score.’’

You laughed along and ended up drinking from the wine in the kitchen, standing opposite from each other. Jimin had his legs crossed as he leaned against the counter after he helped you sit down on the counter. There was somehow a disappointment when he retracted his hands from your hips, but you also didn’t felt like pulling him back.

‘’So, Taehyung? Nice guy?’’ Jimin asked you and you looked up at the mention of your roommate.

‘’Oh, yeah, yeah, funny guy. He’s like a brother to me, such a nice dude,’’ you nodded with a smile, proud to call Taehyung your roommate. You had so much with him and you secretly wished you’d be in college forever, so you could stay in the shared apartment with him. Pity you were graduating soon.

Jimin nodded, somehow a bit absent as he started to eye you from top to bottom. His fingers clenched around the edge of the counter and his mind was going places again as he noticed your beautiful body. It looked amazing in the tight dress and he honestly couldn’t wait to take it from your body. He started to imagine things; how slow he would go; teasing you, and then surprising you with how rough he could go; his dominant side.

‘’Oh, hey, can I check your balcony? It looks pretty,’’ you suddenly said as you now looked at the glass doors. The view looked pretty amazing from here, so you really wanted to see it for yourself.

A small whine left Jimin’s throat after he was disrupted from his dirty thoughts, but he eventually nodded and put down his finished glass of wine. He then pushed himself from the counter and gestured for you to follow him. Like a puppy you followed him, in the back of your mind the thought you probably had a fear of heights. But the city, it looked so pretty through the windows of his balcony.

The rain and thunder were luckily gone, for now. Only a bit of drizzle fell from the sky, but it felt nice on your skin as you set foot on the platform. Your heart skipped a beat, because it was quite cold now and also because you indeed underestimated the height. Though it was an admiring view, you didn’t think it’d be this high.

A deep sigh left your mouth as you slowly wanted to back up again, but you bumped into Jimin’s chest in the process. This made you turn around slowly, discovering Jimin had his eyebrows knitted together.

‘’What’s wrong?’’ he asked and he eyed you up and down.

Your eyes widened at his question and you stuttered a bit at your next couple of words. ‘’It’s so high up here, I didn’t think it’d be this—‘’

‘’What are you afraid of?’’ he asked in a low voice.

‘’Uh, the height? I mean, look at it…’’

You both took a peek at the scene behind you, you over your shoulders as you back faced the strange city and its illuminating towers. You stood a few feet away from the balcony railing, while Jimin stood right in front of you.

‘’That’s silly. What’s so scary about heights?’’ he giggled.

‘’You could fall.’’

‘’So you are afraid of falling?’’

‘’I gue—‘’

‘’Why are you afraid of falling?’’ he cut you off, looking suspicious now.

‘’Because I’d die when hitting the ground.’’

‘’So you’re telling me you’re afraid of dying? Facing death?’’

You had no idea how or why this conversation got escalated so quick, but it made you feel all warm inside and your legs began to tingle. You felt a big lump in your throat as he continued to intrigue you. He decided to lean in closer, making you take one last step backwards until the edge of the balcony hit you in the back. A strong gust of wind passed by your bodies and you whimpered, not daring to look elsewhere but the brown eyes you fell for.

‘’Not necessarily.’’

‘’Then what is it? What is it that makes you so sca-‘’

‘’Pain,’’ you hastily said, wanting to get rid of the anxious feeling as you felt yourself getting hotter and hotter with the seconds flying by.

Jimin blinked a few times, somehow satisfied with the answer as a warm smile spread across his face. His eyes pierced into yours and he had put you both into an intimate position. There was no way you could escape.

‘’Y/N,’’ he whispered, ‘’I’d never hurt you.’’

After he said this, he abruptly turned you around and he gently pushed you against the balcony door. He placed one leg in between your legs and he let his hands glide down your body, until they halted at your hips.

All this time, you couldn’t stare elsewhere but his lips and he knew it. They looked so soft, so kissable. And Jimin finally leaning in and doing nothing, made you almost lose your mind. He seemed like the guy to tease, you admitted, but you were growing really impatient.

Jimin took a glance at your lips before pressing his forehead against yours. His breath was fanning across your face and your noses were slightly touching.

‘’Kiss me, you fool,’’ you whimpered softly as you started to squirm under his touch. That’s somehow the reaction he wanted and he finally dipped down, lips on yours.

A muffled moan escaped your mouth as he finally gave some kind of affection. You felt how hard he went, immediately grazing your lower lip. It made you open your mouth and he slithered his tongue inside your mouth. Another moan bubbled up and you finally threw your arms around his neck, pulling him in closer. His plump lips were exactly like you imagined, especially after the moment he had them wrapped around your fingers very shortly. They were full and felt amazing on your own lips, like two puzzle pieces that were meant to fit.

Jimin returned the favour with pulling your hips into his body, coming in contact with his crotch. It made you gasp as you felt his hard on already through the thin material of his jeans. You didn’t think Jimin was the type of guy to be turned on that quick, but he was, and it made you want to discover him even more.

Sloppy sounds of kissing, muffled moans from you and a lot of low growls from Jimin filled your ears. It was Jimin who pulled back to catch his breath, the heavy make-out and your hands pulling on the edges of his hair making him go insane. Wild eyes and out of breath, Jimin brought both his hands up to your cheeks. They were red and warm, which made him smile. It reminded him of what he could do to you.

‘’You must know, Y/N,’’ he started, his thumb gently stroking your lips. He made them a bit damaged with the lip-biting and your red lipstick was now probably on his own lips too. Not that he minded though. It was good to know he could already make you wrecked with just a kiss.

‘’I’ve become quite attached to you,’’ he then admitted, his other thumb caressing you cheek. These words made you blink a few times, eyes flickering upwards to meet his brown ones. They were very close to your eyes and you noticed your sight got a bit blurry because of the close distance, so you closed your eyelids.

He continued to speak. ‘’Although it’s been less than four weeks, I’m falling for you,’’ he whispered _very_ low and you gulped, the words twisting your stomach upside down. You had to admit, he did the same to you. He was a very handsome guy, if someone told you he’d be a model or something like that, you would’ve immediately believed it. And his personality. God. Don’t get you started. He had everything, every box on your list was checked. He hit every right spot, and he knew his way with you by how he treated you and your body.

‘’I like you too, Jimin,’’ you murmured and it made him grin, before his hands lowered to your ass. With light taps, he motioned for you to wrap your legs around his body so he could carry you. And oh, how obedient you were. As you hopped onto his body and crossed your ankles behind his back to steady yourself, Jimin lifted you up like you were a feather and he started to walk. Soon enough his lips found yours again and while you were in one heavy make-out session again, Jimin blindly found his way to his bedroom.

The big king sized bed looked rather lonely, with only one side which had traces of a person sleeping there. It was clear he slept on the left, facing the window, while the other part was never used. It felt lonely indeed, but he knew tonight it’d become your bed too. For the first time in a very long time he had someone to stay with him. Because he knew you wouldn’t leave.

Jimin had started to grind himself onto you, your whines getting muffled by his lips and tongue still roaming your mouth as you did the same to him. The long built up tension was finally released and there was probably no stopping you both.

The boy slowly laid you down in the middle of his bed, his body already hovering over your figure. His hands started to feel around your body, not skipping a single part. By the way you continued to squirm under his touch, he knew you enjoyed it thoroughly. His lips moved to you neck, shoulder and collarbone, kissing and sucking you skin as delicate as possible. You noticed how Jimin tried his best to go slow and easy on you, and although deep down you just wanted him to hurry up and honestly go rough on you, you loved the way he showed his daily character; soft, caring.

It’s when Jimin decided you didn’t need your dress anymore, that you started to breath heavily too. His warm, soft hands pulled your long zipper down at the back of your dress while you had your back arched, your chest basically pressed into his face. You had no idea how much Jimin enjoyed that, even feeling your already hard nipples through the layers of your dress and bra.

The material of your dress was now draped on the floor, leaving you in just your bra, panties and even your heels.

‘’This may sound weird,’’ Jimin whispered while eyeing your shoes shortly, ‘’but could you pretty please keep those on?’’

His request made you giggle and pull him up by his chin, so he faced you again instead of your boobs. You answered it with a kiss, curling your toes a bit so you heels wouldn’t slip off accidently.

A groan left Jimin’s mouth as he worked his way out of his clothes too. Under his sweater appeared some perfect sets of abs and you gasped, hands immediately gliding down his toned skin while he smirked. He felt your fingertips lower to his pants and with trembling fingers, you unbuckled his belt. Meanwhile, Jimin had freed you from you bra, and he dipped down to wrap his mouth around one of your nipples. This kind of contact made you moan louder than it probably should have, but his lips were even better on your erect nipples than on your lips in all honesty.

You somehow managed to push his jeans a bit down, but not that far since your arms weren’t that long. So Jimin had to leave your exposed skin to pull off his tight jeans and they fell down next to the rest of the clothes.

‘’Tell me, babe, tell me what you want me to do,’’ he then asked and he couldn’t help himself but press his clothed bulge into your clothed part. Another cry escaped from your lungs and you didn’t dare to look at him anymore somehow.

‘’Eat me o-out,’’ you choked out, eyes rolling back when you felt Jimin swirl his tongue around your nipple again.

‘’Look at me, baby girl, look at me, right in the eyes when you tell me it. Tell me you want me to fuck you with my tongue. Say it,’’ he commanded you, leaving all kind of vibrations on your breasts as he finally went lower with his head. He eventually ended up in between your thighs and could even see the wet patch that had darkened your underwear drastically. That’s when he felt his member pulse with desire, as he flickered his eyes up to meet yours. ‘’Say it.’’

‘’F-Fuck! Fuck me with your tongue, Jimin, please,’’ you moaned, hand grasping for something to hold on to and it ended up being Jimin’s blonde locks. You pulling onto his hair made him groan and he slowly slipped off your panties, having you completely naked in front of him right now.

‘’You look so fucking hot,’’ he whispered and he blew a bit of air on your dripping core, but he didn’t expect you to pull him that hard into your pussy that when you did, his mouth collided with your clit and vagina maybe a bit too violent.

It made you moan either way, and Jimin just went along with it. He started to suck on your clit, the bundle of nerves rolling along with his tongue as Jimin made these exaggerated slurping noises while giving your slit a longing lick too. He flattened his tongue against your wet core, which made you pull his hair

‘’Stop teasing, otherwise I’m going to cum in minutes,’’ you sighed, combining it with a moan as Jimin lowly growled. The vibrations sent you shivers and you tugging his hair caused him to whimper into your core even more. It vibrated through your stomach and melted into your fingers and toes, and the pleasure pulsed throughout you. You felt the burning feeling in your stomach, the throbs of pleasure becoming more and more frequent. Your hips moved of their own accord, and Jimin willingly flattened his tongue against you so that you could ride it out.

Your moans were like music in his ear and he felt his member twitch with every moan and groan leaving those heavenly lips of you. The tent in his boxers was very clear and it was already stained a bit with the pre-cum leaking from his head.

At a certain point, you started to clench around his tongue, which was now dipped inside of you, and Jimin felt it. He felt the clenching walls and the fact that your moans got louder. That’s when he thought it’d be enough for now and he pulled away from you.

A cry could be heard from your side of the room and Jimin grinned to himself, giving himself a mental high five for getting you in this kind of state already.

He then finally took off his black boxers, his hard cock standing tall and proud as he approached you on his knees, his thighs ending up at the sides of your shoulders.

‘’Pretty please suck it, baby girl,’’ he said, tapping his dick against your mouth and you opened up a bit, still in a complete daze about what just happened to you. You sucked off the bit of pre-cum already leaking from his tip and you swirled your tongue around the most sensitive part of his dick. A groan left Jimin’s perfect lips and they slightly parted.

You starting to suck off his cock was a blessing view and he wished he could take a picture of it again, you being completely under his control.

‘’Fuck, Y/N, you suck my dick so good,’’ he sighed and his hand went to your hair. You knew what he was about to do, so you hollowed your cheeks and that was the exact moment Jimin started to thrust his dick into your mouth.

You tried so hard to take him completely, but his size honestly surprised you since he was kind of a small guy. But you probably underestimated him and, god bless you did.

Jimin whined and growled, starting to gag you slightly as his dick started to constantly hit the back of your throat. Your hand wrapped itself around his balls, rolling them in between your fingers as Jimin moaned loudly in ecstasy.

At some point, the thrusting got a bit too violent and your eyes started to water. With a desperate attempt to push him off, you put your hands on his hips and started to push. Jimin noticed, wanted to continue but your gagging gave his member so many vibrations, if he hadn’t pull out on time, he would’ve probably cum already.

A deep sigh left Jimin’s thick lips, from the constant lip-biting and kissing. He saw you, completely wrecked by the blowjob and he smirked. ‘’I’m sorry, baby girl, but your sweet little mouth took me so well,’’ he said, and you were taken aback by his choice of words. This guy kept surprising you, didn’t he?

You felt your walls clench again around nothing but your own wetness at his words, and he knew you liked it. He had a talent for dirty talking, and he knew it damn well.

Jimin lowered his body again, finally facing himself with your face, and he noticed how you still had some of his pre-cum dripping from your lips.

‘’You fuck me up so bad, Y/N,’’ he whispered, placing his lips on your parted mouth to taste himself. His elbows held him up right above your body while he supported himself on his knees. ‘’Can I…?’’ The tip of his wet cock touched your thigh a bit, and you immediately knew what he wanted to say and do.

You wanted to tear up at his behaviour, really loving it how he could go from dominant and hard, to sweet and sensual.

So you nodded, which made Jimin giggle softly as he positioned himself in front of your entrance. He then kissed you again, as he slowly started to fill you up. You both moaned in satisfaction, finally getting what you both wanted all this time; feeling each other.

Jimin’s length felt amazing, filling every single bit of you up and the loud moan that escaped from Jimin’s mouth, was the sign he was now completely in you.

‘’Y/N, you feel so amazing,’’ he said and he halted a bit. If he’d move right now, he would probably cum right away because you felt glorious around his cock.

You noticed his pause and started to stroke his arms. ‘’It’s okay, Jimin,’’ you whispered into his ear, as his head was rested in the crook of your neck. He whimpered out your name again and his muscles tensed, and you could tell he had a hard time not coming right away.

With your hands, you started to stroke his arm in a caring way, wanting him to calm down. When you felt his lips planted softly on your neck, you knew he’d be alright as he nibbled on your skin.

In the end, he started to move, his hips slowly and with a loving feeling thrusting into you. You threw your arms around his neck again and let him do his thing, as he finally did what he longed for.

‘’You’re so fucking tight, your pussy… I-I’m sorry but I can’t help the di-dirty talk,’’ he whimpered and you laughed somehow through all the moaning and sighs.

‘’It’s okay,’’ you said and you kissed the temple of his head.

He thrusted very slow and it didn’t feel goal orientated. You both felt like one, and you would look back at this moment like it was a true piece of art. Because, God, it was. You weren’t even finished, but you were already 100% sure this was the best sex you had ever had. Nothing could top this.

After a while, Jimin sped up a bit and he let his hand glide down your stomach, until he pressed his fingers on your clit. This made you arch your back a bit and a loud moan left your mouth at the new feeling of sensation. Jimin started to rub circles in the same motion over and over again and you felt the feeling in your lower stomach grow stronger.

‘’Jimin,’’ you breathlessly said, ‘’I-I’m gonna-‘’

‘’Me too, baby girl, hold on to me,’’ he growled, and that’s when something snapped inside of him, wanting you to reach your climax first before he released. The hard thrust came rather unexpected, and the sound of skin slapping against skin aroused you so much, you sobbed.

Jimin kept this pace for a long time, just pounding into you, whining and moaning out profanities and your name. At a certain point, all you managed to breathe out, was his name. Like a never-ending chant, Jimin’s name rolled over your damaged lips.

‘’Yes, keep… Keep on doing that,’’ Jimin groaned, watching you with hooded eyes. His eyebrows were knitted together and his bangs were already sticking to his forehead, body glistening in sweat. You could watch this through blurry eyes, and you weren’t too sure about what you were seeing.

Jimin has mouth was half opened and his fingers were dug into the skin of your hip, while his other hand was still working on your swollen clit, the bundle of nerves sending so much pleasure to every single part of your body. With each twirl, your body kind of gave off a spasm and with one, two, three final, deep, hard and fast thrusts of Jimin’s dick inside of you, you reached your climax. Your toes curled themselves in your heels and the veins in your neck almost seemed to pop.

The boy watched you all the while riding out of your orgasm, you letting go of all of your juices as Jimin felt it all around his cock. Time seemed to stop as your breath hitched, and your voice broke with the next moan, letting it reach a higher pitch. This made Jimin sob and he felt his own orgasm approaching after watching the heavenly moment.

‘’Where do I-‘’

‘’Inside me, _please_ , i-inside me… me,’’ you whined and you turned your head to the left to watch the city lights.

These words made Jimin his dick pulse once again and with a few more thrusts, he filled you up with his semen, it already leaking out of your hole. He made sure to completely milk himself inside of you, before letting out an exaggerating moan and collapsing right by your side.

Stars were all you could see as you felt the sticky juices of Jimin inside you and gliding down your thighs.

It was silent for a couple of minutes, the only thing filling up the room being heavy breaths and some ruffles with the bedsheets.

Jimin somehow managed to get the blanket cover you finally, although it was still way too hot to get covered just yet. But you just let it happen anyways, finding it a sweet gesture from the boy.

After some time, Jimin seemed to get a hold of himself again and he decided to cuddle you sideways, arms wrapping around your shoulders as he pulled you into his hot body. His soft member was now pressed against your wet thigh and you sighed, amazed by how hard he had cum. Jimin noticed it too and snuggled his head into the crook of your neck, somehow embarrassed.

‘’I’m sorry, but this is probably the hardest I have ever came,’’ he then softly said and you hummed, a boost of ego going through you. You made him feel _this_ good, something that took you by surprise.

Your hand made its way to his blonde locks, bangs being sweaty but it still felt really soft when you ran your fingers through his hair. You heard him hum lowly and you furrowed your eyebrows.

‘’What’s up?’’

‘’Wanna take a shower?’’

You snickered. ‘’Are you proposing a round two?’’

‘’Perhaps,’’ he responded, lifting his head so he could look at your face. Your make-up was smudged and your eyes were half-closed, signalling your tiredness was almost taking over you.

‘’Come on,’’ he grinned and he pulled you along with him for a very refreshing shower.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @evenifidieitsjimin  
> wattpad: @sweethemmings  
> instagram: @sh00kjimin


End file.
